A Witch's Mission
by EmeraldGlee
Summary: Alvin got into an accident which triggered events that led to the discovery of his past. Now, follow him, his siblings and the chippettes as they uncover their hidden powers and stop a great danger from arising...My first story...
1. The Dream and the Accident

**Author's Notes: **I am SO sorry I didn't update in AGES. I re-read my story and I decided to revise it. It had a lot of mistakes and I also decided to add some more scenes to make this story longer. The main point and plot of this story is still here though. HAPPY READING!!!!!!

~EmeraldGlee (please read the AN at the end of the chapter)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: The Dream and the Accident**

The moon shines brightly upon a simple house in L.A. One of the moon's rays went through a particular window on the second floor. The ray hit a boy…err… chipmunk. He was average in height and he was sleeping on a bed covered in red sheets. His name is Alvin.

Alvin is whimpering in his sleep. It seems he has a nightmare.

_Alvin's Mindscape:_

I was running, running as fast as he could. I heard voices, screams, shouts and evil laughter, it was everywhere. I heard Brittanny's voice saying "Alvin! Help me!" I also heard my siblings' voices and the other chipettes as well. They were all screaming and shouting for help. I was scared yet I continued to run to where the voices were. Finally, I stopped.

I stopped because what I saw scared me a LOT. There stood a shadowed creature. It was about to strike at me. It raised its gigantic arms and I screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_Bedroom:_

"AHHHHH!" screamed Alvin as he woke up with a jolt. He panted and he was sweating. "Haaa…just a nightmare…thank goodness." he said as he clenched his heart.

Simon and Theodore woke up because Alvin's scream. They looked at him. "Had another nightmare?" Theodore asked his older brother. A nod was his reply. "Which one?" this time, it was Simon who asked his younger brother. (I don't really know who's older, Alvin or Simon. But in this story the eldest will be Simon.)

"The one where I was running in a dark space and I heard screams and there was that BIG, UGLY thing about to strike at me." replied Alvin. "That's the third one this week and the tenth one this month. That's some record you got there." said Simon as he was holding a notebook and pen.

"BOYS! GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL, NOW!" shouted their adoptive father, Dave. "We're coming!" said Theodore. "Well, you heard Dave. Get up and get dressed." said Simon to Alvin as he stood up and started to grab his clothes. "AND DON'T FORGET TO FIX YOUR BEDS!!!!" shouted Dave. The boys froze and grudgingly(Alvin) they started to fix their beds.

_TIMESKIP: Hours Later:_

The sun is already setting upon L.A. and a certain chipmunk is going home late after detention. As you can guess, it's Alvin. He had gotten himself into detention again this month.

"Darn it all. It was Simon who gave me the wrong instructions. He should be the one to go to detention but everyone thinks it was me. When I get home he is going to get it." He said as he kicked a few pebbles and continued walking. As he walked, he would continuously mumble to himself.

_Flashback:_

"Okay kids, go get your lab partners and do the experiment I told you about." said Ms. Jane, their chemistry teacher. "I'm giving you 40 minutes to do this. And the 40 minutes starts…NOW." she said after clicking her stopwatch and sitting on her chair.

"Okay Alvin, you already know the chemical formula of all the elements and compounds Ms. Jane told us about…right?" asked Simon as he got a test tube and a Bunsen burner.

"Um…about that…I forgot about it. I was busy doing something very important." Alvin replied sheepishly

"Let me guess, playing videogames and watching T.V." said Simon "Don't worry Alvin. I memorized everything and prepared for something like this to happen like I always do. Just do as I say."

"Ok!" came the reply

Everything was going smoothly for the first half of the experiment but it all change when Alvin began to mix the wrong chemicals.

"Alvin, don't do it! I said mix the blue with the yellow not the red with the blue." warned Simon but it was too late. Alvin already mixed the chemicals and after bubbles came out of the test tube there was an explosion and everything was covered in a purple slime.

"Alvin, go to the principal's office…NOW!" Ms. Jane shouted furiously as she pointed to the door.

"But…" Alvin tried to reason but was cut off.

"GO NOW!" was the second reply and he left, dipping goo all over the floor of the hallway.

_Present:_

It's already dark and Alvin is only halfway when it starts to rain.

"Great, just what I needed. First, I have that nightmare again. Next, I get into detention and later it rains when I have no umbrella. What else is going to happen? This cannot get any worse." said Alvin, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Little did he know today was going to get worse.

It was raining harder than when he had left school. He was just going to cross the road and he will be just a few minutes away from shelter.

"Yes! Just one more road to cross and I'll be home in a few minutes." said Alvin but when he started running towards the other end he saw the headlights of a car and heard the car's horn honking at him.

He was petrified and he could not move from his spot on the road. "Oh…Crap." was all he said before…BAM! He got hit by the car. He flew a few meters and hit a nearby tree.

"Oh my…" said a woman that came out of the car. Her hair was red, her eyes were green and she had freckles on her cheeks. "I'd better call the ambulance."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think? Did it improve? Did it remain the same? Reviews are MUCH appreciated. Oh...if any of you want to me to re-post he old version...just review or pm me, okay?

~EmeraldGlee


	2. The News and the Girl

**AWM: Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Here's the 2nd chapter and it's revised! Others are coming soon!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The News and the Girl**

At the Seville residence Dave, Simon and Theodore had just finished their dinner and were doing their things. Dave was cleaning up after dinner, Simon was reading a book and Theodore was just sitting on the couch playing with his bear.

"Dave, do you think Alvin is alright? He may have gotten into detention but it does not take this long for him to go home." said Theodore as Dave came out of the kitchen.

"I don't know Theodore." replied Dave "Maybe we should call him? He did get a cell phone for his birthday last week."

"Don't bother Dave. I'm sure Alvin is just taking another route to go home. You know that he likes a bit of adventure once in a while. I'm sure he'll be home later." said Simon not even taking his eyes off the book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Okay Simon. We will wait for a few more minutes and if Alvin does not come back we will call him." said Dave.

30 minutes have passed and there was still no sign of Alvin.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to call that boy and if he does not get in this house in the next 10 minutes he will be in big trouble." said Dave getting his cell phone out of his pocket. But before Dave could dial Alvin's number, the phone rang.

"I wonder who this could be." said Dave pressing the 'Accept Call' button on the phone. As he put his ear on the phone, his face showed a shocked emotion.

"I wonder if this is Alvin and if he's okay." said Theodore.

"Theodore, if that is Alvin, I'm starting to think that I was wrong." said Simon as he saw Dave's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Theodore with his innocent eyes staring at his older brother for an answer.

"Theodore, I think Alvin is in trouble." said Simon hugging his younger brother closer to him.

"Okay. We'll be right over." said Dave putting the phone in his pocket. "Boys, go get your jackets because we are going to the hospital."

With that said Dave left the living room and went to his bedroom to get the keys. This left two sad and confused chipmunks in the living room.

"We should better get our jackets." suggested Simon. Theodore just nodded as he hugged his bear closer.

After this the boys met up with Dave in the garage. They all went in silent. Dave was driving and Theodore was curled next to Simon who was hugging his brother all the way.

"Dave, why are we going to the hospital?" asked the ever innocent Theodore. There was a disturbing silence before Dace replied.

"He got run over by a car on his way home, Theodore." said Dave with sadness. "Oh. Will he be alright?" said Theodore.

"I don't know, Theodore. I just don't know." replied Dave as Simon hugged Theo even closer.

"Simon, I'm worried." the muffled voice of Theodore said as he was hugged by his eldest brother. "We all are Theodore." replied Simon as he let go the young boy.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by young woman in her early twenties. She had bright red hair, emerald eyes, fair skin and she had freckles on her face. She went near the trio and said "Hello. You must be that young chipmunk's family. I am Vanessa and I am sorry for all of this to happen. I did not mean to…." she stopped before she had finished her sentence.

"We understand. It was an accident. Tonight was dark and it was raining. It would be hard for you to see even with headlights on. My name is Dave and I'm the father of Alvin. These are his brothers Simon and Theodore." said Dave "It's easy to make that kind of mistake so don't make it hard for yourself. All we want is for Alvin to be safe and healthy again."

Everyone was quiet after that was said. Vanessa sat down on the other bench looking at the chipmunks strangely. Simon was instantly suspicious of her though Theodore didn't notice since he was asleep on Dave's lap, the teddy bear still in his arms.

'_Why is she looking at Theodore and me that way? I don't like it at all. And how did she know that we're the family of Alvin? We just came here. That's really strange. I better be cautious around here."_ thought Simon as he looked back at Vanessa.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out and saw the people looking at him. Their stares obviously meant that they wanted to know what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you guys think? Getting better? Getting worse? The story is changing a lot? Please tell me what you think about this chapter!!


	3. Alvin's Condition

**AWM: Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **Well, I just came back from my vacation in the province so I decided to add in the other revised chapters!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alvin's Condition**

The doctor had grey hair and blue eyes, he wore the standard blue hospital attire under a white lab coat and he held a clipboard. "Hello, I am Dr. Wiseman. Are you Mr. Seville?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, that would be me." replied Dave, worry evident in his face.

"Alvin had quite an accident there. He hit his head hard and had a concussion; he broke a few bones, namely, his right arm and leg. Not to mention a few broken ribs. Plus the fact he lost quite a lot of blood there but he will recover. We were quite lucky that Miss Vanessa had the same blood type as Alvin." said the doctor, looking at the relieved faces of the people in front of him.

"Thank you so much doctor." said Dave, a smile now graced his features.

"Don't mention it. This is my job after all." said Dr. Wiseman as wrote something on his clipboard.

"Umm…excuse me, doctor." said Theodore in a quiet and shy voice.

"Yes?" said Dr. Wiseman, not looking up from his clipboard.

"May we see Alvin?" asked Theodore, looking so cute in his oh-so-innocent face.

Dr. Wiseman kneeled down at Theodore's height and said "Sorry little boy, but I can't allow any visitors for now. Alvin's still in a coma and we still need to run some tests on him to see if he didn't receive any brain damage or anything dangerous." He stood up and patted Theodore on the head afterwards.

"Oh…" said Theodore, looking downcast for a moment before his expression changed into a confused one. "What's a coma?" asked Theodore.

"Oh, that's when a patient is in a deep sleep, Theodore. Sometimes it would last only for a short while but other times it would last for over a year." explained Simon in his professor mode. "Wait…doctor; you never said anything about Alvin being in a coma before. Why?" asked Simon.

"Oh, I didn't? Oh well, now you know. Hehe…sometimes things escape me. I am getting old after all. Maybe I should retire soon…" said Dr. Wiseman, mumbling the last few words. "Well, I have to go. I still have other patients to see. Bye." said the doctor as he left.

"Well, I have to go as well. It's getting late and I still have something to do tomorrow, though I'll stop by if I have the chance. See you!" said Vanessa as she left but not before giving Simon and Theodore one last look. This time though, Theodore saw it.

"Simon, that lady is really creepy…" whispered Theodore in Simon's ear. He did NOT want Dave to hear him say that.

"I know…I find her 'creepy' as well." Simon whispered back.

"Come on boys, we have to go home. It's way past your bedtime. We'll come by again tomorrow." said Dave, beckoning for the boys to come with him.

"Tomorrow…But don't we have scho-" Simon looked confused at first before something in his head. He slapped his forehead before he said "Today's a Friday…no school tomorrow…I'm so stupid…"

"Come on Simon! We have to go!" said Theodore, pulling on his brother's turtleneck shirt.

"Oh…coming!" replied Simon snapping out of his mumbling.


	4. Alvin's Dream

**AWM: Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Alvin's Dream:**

_Alvin's Mindscape:_

'_What…happened?'_ I thought as I opened my eyes and saw all white nothing but white. I tried to stand up but it hurt when I did.

'_Why does my body hurt SO much…?'_ I tried again. This time I ignored the pain and I successfully stood up. I looked around, trying to take in my surroundings. I stood on a stone platform the seemed to float in the vast whiteness of everything. I listened for a sound, any sound, but all I heard were my own thoughts and breathing.

I walked around, looking for something though I didn't what. That is, until I saw something sparkle in the distance. Being my curious self, I went near. The sparkling thing turned out to be a red gem. When I touched it, my surroundings and myself, were bathed in a VERY bright light.

"Ugh…" I could hear myself say as I opened my eyes after I felt it was safe to do so. What I saw was shocking. There stood a chippette in her twenties. She had flowing brown hair hidden behind a large, white, witch's hat. The hat covered her face in a shadow. I traced my eyes down and saw that she wore a long, ankle-length white dress with slits that showed short, white shorts and on her feet, she wore white boots. She also had a strange belt around her waist and hat. After looking at her for a while I asked. "Who are you?"

She was quiet for a moment. I thought she didn't hear me so I repeated. "Who are you?"

"I heard the first time, child. My name's Julia." said the chippette as she tilted her hat in a way that showed her face. What I saw shocked me even more. She looked just like me! Although older and the fact that she was a girl there was no mistake. From her eyebrows down to her chin, she looked exactly like me.

"Whoa…" I was speechless. "Oh…I'm Alvin Seville by the way." I decided that I should at least strike a conversation.

"I know." she replied, an all knowing look on her face that reminded me of Simon…grrr…how I HATE that look.

"My, my…what's that look you're giving me? I haven't done anything to you." said Julia in a teasing voice.

"Huh?" I didn't even realize that I was glaring at her. I decided to change the topic. "So…how did you know my name?"

"You didn't even apologize." said Julia, a pout on her face.

"Why should I? You brought it upon yourself by having that know-it-all look on your face! Now answer my question!" I shouted, anger rising within me.

"My, my…so angry…what have I done to agitate you so much, hmmm?" Julia said going near me and patting my head. It was then I realized…my cap was gone! I frantically patted may head to check.

'_Where? Where's my cap?!'_ My thoughts were all jumbled up then I remembered what happened. _'I was running home when I got hit by a car…Maybe that's when I lost it. But, where am I now? Shouldn't I be in the hospital? What's going on?'_ I looked at Julia with a questioning look on my face.

"Look, Julia, I had a rough day so please! I need you to answer my questions. Will you?" I asked, as much as it embarrassed me to do this, I really needed to know what's going on.

"I know." she said that again! With the same look to!

"Huh?" I was confused. How did she know? "How did you…"

"Please, let me explain." she said, talking in a very serious tone. I gulped; the look she gave was really scary. It reminded me of the time Brittanny…I shook my head. I need to focus. I looked at Julia and nodded.

"Now listen, young one, for I'm not going to repeat anything." she said, her seriousness freaking me out but I nodded.

"I am a spirit residing in you. That's why I know who you are and what happened to you. As for where you are, you are in your mindscape. Your body is currently recuperating in the hospital." Julia paused for a moment then she continued.

"A great danger is coming. That's why we are able to communicate. I really wished it never resulted to this but…this is all I can tell you. You're waking up so I must leave. I'll explain some more the next time we communicate. Goodbye…" with that said she disappeared the same way she came, in a big flash of light.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that was no longer in my 'Mindscape' as Julia called it. I was now lying in a bed. I was awake and among the living…


	5. Alvin's Awake!

**AWM: Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Alvin's Awake!**

It was about one week since the accident and a certain chipmunk is waking up.

"Oh. OUCH! Why can't I move? Why does my body hurt so much? Where am I?" Alvin asked no one in particular. When his vision cleared he found out that he was in a white colored room full of machines.

'_Am I in a hospital?__'_ he thought. Then he remember his conversation with Julia. _'What she said was right. I AM in a hospital. Though…I still don't get what she said…something about a great danger…'_ Alvin was cut from his thought when he heard someone coming in.

"Hello and good morning. My name is Dr. Wiseman. You took quite a crash back there and I'm glad you're awake." said a man in a white coat. "How are you? Does your body hurt?" asked Dr. Wiseman, concern was in his eyes.

"What do you think? It tickles? Of course it hurts! For a guy who worked here for so many years you can't even tell when a patient is hurting. Man when I can move you're gonna….Ahhh!" said Alvin as he felt the sharp pain in his leg.

"Don't move. The more you move the longer your recovery will take. Plus it's going to hurt. Just hold still as I examine you. Maybe after this I can remove some of these machines. How about that?" said Wally as he started examining Alvin.

"Thanks Doc. I'm sorry about yelling at you for no reason at all. I'm just not feeling too good in my head." Alvin apologized as Dr. Wiseman removed some devices and machine off of Alvin.

The doctor was just about to leave when Alvin said "Doc, if Dave and my brothers are out there could you call them in for me?"

"Of course, just wait here while I get them."

"Why? Do you think I can just run around singing Pop Goes the Weasel?" whispered Alvin sarcastically

"What was that?" asked Dr. Wiseman as he turned around and looked at Alvin, a hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, nothing." said Alvin while smirking

Dr. Wiseman just shrugged it off and left. A few minutes later Dave, his brothers, Ms. Miller, Brittanny and the chippettes came in with young woman.

"How are you Alvin? Are you feeling better?" asked Theodore.

"I've been better."

"Well I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'll do if I killed a celebrity." said the girl "My name's Vanessa and I'm SO sorry for doing this to you. I didn't mean it." said the girl in a voice that was so pitiful and sad. Her face looking very sorry for what she did.

'_She may look sorry and have a sad voice but I can see through her act. There's a lot of hatred and anger in her eyes. I don't know why she hates me but I know she did it on purpose._' thought Alvin examining Vanessa carefully. _'Why do I even know this? I'm not a detective or something.'_ thought Alvin, confusion evident on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a young voice among the people in the room. Alvin turned his head and saw Brittanny holding a neatly packaged gift.

"Anyways here. Ummm… I made it for you. It's a get well present. Hope you get better soon." said Brittanny as she blushed so much that she looked like a tomato.

"Ahh…thanks." said Alvin as he accepted the gift. He too was blushing. Even his hat looked pale compared to his face.

"But…don't get used to this. When you're all better I'm gonna give my all in our next bet." said Brittanny, regaining her composure.

"You're on! I like nothing better than a challenge!" he said, fire burning in his eyes.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion but I think the doctor wants to talk to us alone." said Simon pointing to the door where Dr. Wiseman stood.

"Okay. Alvin we'll put our things here." said Dave "See you later." with that, everyone left.

"Later." said Alvin as he opened Brittanny's gift. It was a lucky charm. A wooden pendant with some writings he didn't understand tied to a black, sturdy string. Alvin smiled as he put it on. With that, he fell asleep.

_Outside:_

"Yes doctor, why did you call us?" asked Eleanor as she and the rest of the group went to the doctor.

"Good question young lady but I wanted to tell you something about Alvin." said Dr. Wiseman as he took out his clipboard.

"Doctor, is it about Alvin being out-of-character and the strange mood swings?" asked Simon. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes. This might be the side effect of the concussion." stated Dr. Wiseman. "But, how did you know?" the doctor asked, looking at Simon strangely.

"Well, I overheard your conversation with Alvin before you came called us in." said Simon, hoping they'll buy the lie. The doctor just shrugged.

"Let's just hope he won't go crazy or anything. Haha…" said Dr. Wiseman as he started to laugh but the looks he got from the others shut him up. "Ahem. Anyway, Mr. Seville, will you come with me? I was hoping to find more about Alvin. You know, to monitor his behavior and such. He still needs to stay here for a few more days. Ms. Miller, may you also come along?" asked the doctor, changing the topic immediately.

"Uh…sure." said Dave as he nodded. Ms. Miller nodded as well.

"You guys stay out of trouble, okay?" said Dave as looked at each and every one of the children.

"OKAY!!" they said in unison.

"Here, some money for you to buy snacks in the cafeteria. Please use it wisely." said Ms. Miller as she handed Simon, the eldest, with the money. "Take care!" with that, the trio left.

"Well, why don't I take you to the cafeteria? I am hungry as well. Why not eat together? _'The more the merrier' _as they say." said Vanessa with a warm smile.

Theodore, Eleanor and Brittanny nodded vigorously. Jeannette just nodded once while Simon just looked at her with a calculating gaze. _'She has that look again. Theodore didn't notice because it's food related I guess.'_ thought Simon.

"Simon…" said a voice, snapping Simon from his thinking.

"Huh?" he looked around and saw Jeanette standing there. "Yes…?"

"We're going to be left behind…" she said quietly as she pointed to the others. They were already far from the duo. "Oh! Come on…let's go!" said Simon as he took Jeanette's hand ran to catch up with the others. _'I need to keep a close eye on her.'_ thought Simon. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he was dragging Jeanette or the fact that she was blushing like mad.


	6. The Truth Behind Everything

**AWM: Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: The Truth Behind Everything**

Days already passed since Alvin got released from the hospital. Things were doing fine though Alvin had a hard time catching up in school. Almost everything went back to normal. Almost…

Ever since Alvin had that dream about Julia, he always looked forward to the next time he would meet his ancestor. He also noticed things he didn't notice before he met her. Sometimes he could accurately guess what was to happen. Like what was for breakfast, who would win in their next bet and other trivial things.

He always did wonder when he could contact Julia again and ask her about his…condition. Little did he know that tonight would be the night, this simple Friday night, when his questions will be answered and when he'll be given a very great responsibility.

_Alvin's Mindscape:_

Alvin woke up in the same white emptiness. He stood up, stretched and looked around. Then, after a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, he tripped on something. Standing up, he dusted himself off. He looked around, looking for the offending object that caused his fall. He saw the same red gem and he picked it up. He glared at it for a few moments before a bright, white light erupted from the innocent gem.

On instinct, Alvin covered his eyes. After a few moments, the light faded away and Alvin opened his eyes. There stood Julia, in all her white glory.

"Julia…" said Alvin, anger rising in his voice.

"Yes?" asked Julia in an innocent and clueless voice but her body language betrayed her act. She looked ready to burst into a fit of laughter any moment.

"DO YOU REALLY NEED TO BE SO FLASHY?!" shouted Alvin at the top of his lungs. A moment later, to sounds sounded simultaneously. The first was Alvin's panting and the other was Julia's loud and boisterous laughter. After a few moments, the noises died down. Alvin glared at her all the way.

"Sorry, sorry…I just felt the need to do something to quell my mischievous side." she said with a playful smile, Alvin's glare not leaving her.

"Well, on to business. I came here to tell you about the rest, just like I promised. Now sit down. This will take a while." said Julia as she sat down on the floor, Indian style. Alvin followed afterwards; his glare vanished from his face. "Go on…tell me." said Alvin, all his attention went to Julia.

_FLASHBACK... _

_There was a village surrounded by a thick growth of trees. It was a very peaceful afternoon but there was something in the village square that disrupted the peace. There was a big crowd of chipmunks (and chippettes too) surrounding something. In the middle of the crowd was a fight._

"_JULIA! JULIA!" was repeatedly chanted by the chipmunks. Julia was there fighting with some kind of a monster that came to take over their village. "You can do it Julia! Please send this bad monster to where it belongs!!" shouted a young chippette._

"_You cannot defeat me! For I am the all powerful general of the Orc tribe! I have fought all those who opposed me and none have lived to tell!" said the Orc General. "I will take over this puny chipmunk village!!" _

"_Oh? You want to bet? For an all powerful general, you seem to talk too much. Where's your army? Did they ditch you? I can understand that they don't want to take orders from a bigmouth like you that's all talk but no action!" taunted Julia._

"_Why you…" said the Orc General before he charged at Julia, his giant hammer raised. Thinking fast, Julia did a back flip to dodge the offending weapon. Mumbling a few words, she summoned her staff. The Orc quickly lifted his hammer and charged again. Julia kept on dodging while mumbling a chant. Left, right, jump, roll, jump again…then, when she was far from the Orc, the magician raised her staff with one final shout and a bright light erupted from the said staff. The spectators were blinded for a few moments then the light died down. _

_There was no Orc, no monster, just a patch of charred dirt in the Orc's place. There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted in cheers._

" _Julia! Julia!" they chanted her name. "We knew you could do it!" said a voice in the crowd. "This was the ninth monster this month, Julia!" said another. "You're so awesome!" _

"_Gee._._ It's my job. No need to praise me and all…I'm just happy to help out our village." said Julia in a shy voice. She was rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. As the village was praising Julia there was someone watching in the shadows._

"_Julia…It's always Julia. Why can't they ever praise the one who trained her? Ah! One day I will get her!" said a chippette in the shadows._

_A week later... _

_A black cloaked figure stealthily moved though the night towards their destination, a shrine. The figure moved quickly and quietly, not disturbing anything, as if the figure was never there. Once near the shrine, the figure stopped and hid in the bushes. The figure looked around and saw two guards standing in front of the entrance._

'There are no other entrances aside from the one in front so I just have to pass them and it'll be as easy as pie!'_ thought the figure as it mumbled a few words. Moments later, the guards collapsed into a deep, blissful sleep. _'This is way TOO easy.'_ thought the figure, an arrogant smirk firmly in place._

_The figure walked quietly towards the entrance. Once inside, the figure quickly ran towards the most important room in the shrine, The Treasury. In the hallway though, the figure spotted movement. _'Guards…they must be on patrol after seeing their friends asleep…'_ thought the figure as it hid in the shadows, vanishing completely. _

_The guards walked by harmlessly but one of them caught the figure's eyes. It was Julia. _'Just what I needed…a nuisance.' _thought the figure as it looked at Julia's retreating form. Once the she was gone, the figure came out from hiding and continued its trek towards The Treasury. _

_Once there, the figure immediately started looking. It was rummaging through the many things inside. Books, journal and scrolls as well as various charms and ingredients for potions and whatnots were to be found in this special treasury, instead of money and riches. The figure's eyes gleamed when it found what it was looking for._

_A charm was to be seen in the figure's hands. It had a golden chain and as a pendant, it had a crescent moon enveloping the sun with star-like gems fixing the chain and pendant together. This charm was not just for looks but also for power. This charm granted immense power to its wielder. _'Finally, I have it, The Celestial Charm. With this I can destroy that blasted Julia.'_ thought the figure. But the figure's victory was cut short when it heard someone say:_

"_That's enough. You're not getting away with that. Who are you?" said Julia, staff summoned and ready to fight. _

"_My, my…is that the way you treat your sister and teacher, Julia? I taught you better than that." said the figure as it removed its hood. There stood Vanessa, her wavy, red hair and emerald eyes piercing Julia's soul._

"_But…why…?" asked Julia, thoroughly confused. "Why would you steal our village's prized charm? Big sister…" _

"_I did because, I want to use it to destroy you and this despicable village." Vanessa replied, hatred evident in her voice._

"_Huh? Why would you…" asked Julia, even more confused than before._

"_Don't you get it, _Julia_?" said Vanessa, spitting out Julia's name as if it was foul tasting. "I envied you. The reason why I taught you was because I wanted mother to praise me. You were always her favorite. But, in the end, I was ignored further. The WHOLE village praised you. They didn't even think about the one who TAUGHT you. That's why…that's why I'm going to destroy this village using this charm!" Vanessa shouted the last few words at the top of her lungs before chanting a spell, raising the charm in the process. _

_Julia tried to near and stop her but she was repelled by black energy shield surrounding her sister. When she got up, she heard footsteps running near the room. There she saw the patrol. _

"_Guys, get the village OUT OF HERE!" she commanded. Being the village leader's daughter sure helped at times. _

"_But Julia…" said a male voice. It was her father. _

"_Father, please listen. I will try to stop big sister. You have get mother and everyone else out of here. Please…" said Julia with a pleading look._

_Her father's green eyes just stared at her. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Be safe." was all he said before gathering the rest of the patrol. Once they were out of sight, Julia started a spell._

"…_UT CI LUG!!!" shouted Julia in their ancient chipmunk language and the spell was complete. The Celestial Charm split into two, forming the Strength Charm and the Luck Charm. _

"…_No…NO…NO!!!" screamed Vanessa as her spell backfired and her spirit was kicked out of her body, leaving it life less. The same happened to Julia. _

_In a last attempt at her spell, Vanessa grabbed the nearest charm, the Luck Charm, and continued the last words "HAGA QUE NA…" _

_After she said those words, the whole village was blanketed in a black shadow. The only ones able to escape were Vanessa and Julia's parents with their unborn baby and another couple._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Take note that whatever Vanessa and Julia said has no real meaning. I just randomly typed stuff on my keyboard. Now...for future spells and such I will be doing the same thing. Unless you guys suggest something. Well...review please! ^_^


	7. Your Mission

**AWM: Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Your Mission**

"Whoa…I can't believe Vanessa did that to you and the whole village. She's so evil." said Alvin as he nodded his a few times.

"That's reality for you. There's good and there's evil. The world will not be the world if there is no evil. Same goes if there's no good too." said Julia.

"Man, the world's weird. Don't you think?"

"I agree with you Alvin. The world is definitely strange. But it's good that the world's strange. I mean, the world will be boring if it's normal." Julia said nodding her head. "Wait a minute, why are we talking about this? We're supposed to be talking about how you're going to beat her once and for all!"

"Huh? Wait…WHAT?! Why do I have to do this?!" asked Alvin, his eyes popping out of its sockets.

"That's right. I can't do it because I don't have a body. Anyway you're not going to do it alone. Your brothers and your mother are my descendants too you know. They're included." said Julia in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That does not help at all. What can elementary school students and a retired chippette do?" asked Alvin, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's why I told you the story. Now listen up, I'm only going to say this to you once. Are you ready?" asked Julia, her seriousness scared Alvin a lot. All he could do was nod.

"In the past, before technology came to be, there was magic." said Julia. Alvin gave her a strange look but she continued.

"Back then, there were monsters. Chipmunks like us were classified as one of these monsters just because we were not human. The humans were the ones who classified these things anyway. Are you still with me?" Julia talked in a regular pace but she still had to ask. Alvin nodded in reply.

"Good. Before, monsters were fighting to claim territory and such. To protect our village, there was a group of warriors who would fight to protect our land and the residents within. I was one of the warriors since it was required and all because I was the daughter of the chief and such."

"Though there was a special group who fought, each chipmunk, civilian or not, had a special power. All chipmunks have a special and strong power within them. That includes your chippette friends." said Julia, looking at Alvin's really curious face that clearly stated that he wanted to know more.

"Each chipmunk has a unique ability and unique ability has a base form. A base energy called Mana. With this power, you may be able to defeat Vanessa."

"But, Vanessa's a chipmunk too right. So doesn't that mean she has Mana too?" asked Alvin, his curiosity rising by with each word Julia said.

"Yes, that's why before I came to you I prepared a little something for you to use."

"You were thinking that far ahead?!" asked Alvin, a little surprised at her thinking ability.

"Yes. Anyway, there are two charms that can amplify power, the Luck Charm and the Strength Charm. If these two charms are combined, they will create the Celestial Charm I told you about in the story beforehand. If the user's will is great enough, it can increase one's ability until you have fulfilled your task. This charm was my village's greatest weapon." said Julia, her eyes looking far and distant.

"Wow. That is one heck of charm." said Alvin after a short whistle.

"Yes, it is…" said Julia, still far away in her memories.

"Where are they?" asked Alvin, hoping to snap her out of it.

"Huh? Oh…the Strength Charm should be with your mother and the Luck Charm is somewhere within this city. You will also need the Book of Seals. It is where you will seal Vanessa's spirit in." she said, snapping back to reality.

"Where's the book?" asked Alvin as he tried to think of possible places for the required object to be in.

"The book should be in one of the libraries in this city. The book always has a way to find a magic source and since the last of the chipmunk kind is in this city it should be somewhere near. Chipmunks are the only ones living now that produce strong magic pulses. Humans can do it too but the book always looks for a stronger pulse. Anyway, you have to find them before facing Vanessa and you must find them all in short intervals."

"Why? Will something happen if I don't?" asked Alvin, thinking of the many possibilities of what will happen if he doesn't do what Julia says.

"The world will explode." said Julia as f if that was the most casual thing in the world.

"WHAT? How can you be so calm about it?" said Alvin, he did NOT expect this. Well, maybe L.A. exploding but not the WHOLE world.

"You see, the charms, when combined, is the key to this book. Now, as a safety measure, if the key is incomplete the book will self-destruct. Normally, no harm will befall the people around the book but after Vanessa's crazy spell the book became a deadly weapon and such. Oh, and you have to tell your brothers about this. You can tell the chippettes too. They can help you in your mission."

"Is that all?" asked Alvin, expecting more but hoping that was it.

"Yes. That's just about it. Do you want more?" asked Julia, a playful smile on her lips. She didn't actually have anymore instructions to give Alvin.

"NO! Ah…no thanks." Alvin said in a panicked tone.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Your mom already knows about this. She will be on her way. Well, I better go. You need to wake up soon." said Julia as she looked at her watch (Hey, it's a mindscape. You can do anything there). "Well, see you soon." she said with a smile and left in a white flash (not bright enough to blind people, mind you) leaving our little chipmunk to a new tomorrow.


	8. The Book and Simon's Power

**AWM: Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: The Book and Simon's Power  
**

_The next morning…_

"_Yawn,_ man…last night was so…interesting." said Alvin as he was stretching his arms.

"What made last night so interesting, Alvin? All we did last night was watch an old movie and we went directly to bed." said Theodore as he fixed his bed.

"No Theo, it was my dream." said Alvin as he stood up and continued his stretching.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Of course you wouldn't Theodore. He just told you. Anyway, Alvin, please fix your bed and change your clothes so that we can eat breakfast." said Simon while he cleaned his glasses.

"Man, what's wrong with him today? He seems bossier than usual." said Alvin getting his shirt.

"Who knows? Maybe he didn't have a good night's sleep." said Theodore sitting on his bed.

"How could anyone sleep when the person next to you is whining in his sleep." said Simon glaring at Alvin.

"What? Theo got some sleep, right Theo?" said Alvin fluffing up his pillow.

"Yeah, I slept well. But that didn't stop me from hearing something though I just shrugged it off." said Theodore while he cupped is chin with his hand.

"Hmmm, I'm right as usual." said Simon as he made his way to the door.

After the conversation, cleaning themselves up, fixing their beds and getting ready for the day, the siblings went down stairs.

"I wonder what we're going to have for breakfast." said Theodore all of a sudden as he sat down on the dinner table. The kitchen door was closed so they couldn't smell anything.

"Maybe some eggs and bacon." suggested Simon, sitting down as well.

"No, I think it's pancakes and orange juice." said Alvin, his voice very sure.

"And what makes you so sure?" asked Simon, giving Alvin a suspicious look.

"I don't know. I just have a strong feeling." replied Alvin with a shrug.

"Who knows? Maybe it's right maybe it's wrong. I just hope it ends up good, unlike last week. Dave accidentally toasted the bread too much and the bread ended up darker than Ms. Jane's hair. Ugh, I can't forget that sight." said Alvin with a shudder.

"Here you go boys. Fresh pancakes and orange juice straight from the juicer." said Dave as he came out of the kitchen holding a tray full of food. He set down three plates stacked full of pancakes and put the tall glasses, filled to the brim, next to the plates.

"I guess Alvin is right." said Simon getting his fork. _'He's been right for a lot of times now. He RARELY got right before the accident. I don't know what happened but I'm going to find out.'_ thought Simon as he took a bite from his breakfast.

"And it tastes good too. _MUNCH_" said Theodore full of content.

_For the rest of the morning Alvin's been quiet until…_

"Dave, I'm going to the library. I'll be back late this afternoon doing my research on the molecular theory of matter for a school project." said Simon going to the door.

"Okay! See you then. I'll be here in the garage fixing this thing." called Dave from the garage.

"Hey Simon, can I come with you?" said Alvin suddenly standing up from the sofa.

"Um… sure. But I don't think you'll be entertained there." said Simon as he held the doorknob. He was really stupefied. Alvin…THE ALVIN SEVILLE…is going to the library? That was a total shock. "Are you sure?" asked Simon, finally getting out of his shock.

"Don't worry. I have to look for a book to um…pass to Ms. Jane. Yeah…she said she needs some kind of book." said Alvin, nervousness clearly written in his face.

"Okay. You may come."

"Thanks! Dave, I'm going with Simon. See you around! shouted Alvin as he ran outside.

'_Hmmm, Alvin never goes to the library. Something's fishy about this. Even if he does have homework, he always asks me to do it. Better keep an eye on him.'_ thought Simon.

"Hurry up Simon! I can't wait here forever!" shouted Alvin, a few blocks away.

"Oh, COMING!" Simon shouted back as he ran to his brother.

_Later in the Library…_

Simon was in the science section reading some stuff on chemistry while Alvin was searching some stuff on the fantasy section.

"Since it's a magic book it has got to be in this section or in another library. But how can I take it out of the library permanently? Well, it'll all work out. I mean, it has to." said Alvin as he searched the bottom part of the shelves.

Sometime passed and it was almost time to close. "Where is it?! I've been looking since this afternoon and still not here! This one?" said Alvin as he picked up a crimson, hardbound book. "Not this one either. This is my 60'th book. I'm going to go crazy if I don't find this book." said Alvin as he pulled his hair like a madman.

"SHHHHH!" said the librarian. "If you don't keep quiet mister, I'm going to send you and your friend out."

"O-okay." said Alvin nervously. This was one of the reasons he hated libraries. He couldn't make noise to his heart's content.

The librarian left as soon as she heard Alvin's reply.

"Man, she creeps me out. I'd better keep quiet so Simon doesn't scold me later. I have a felling it's in the next row. Let me see." said Alvin as he moved to the fifth shelf (Hey, the library's big) he had looked that day. "Ah! Here it is. The Magic Book of Seals! Finally." said Alvin as he held up a strange looking book. It was black, hardbound and had a creepy closed eye embedded con the front cover. Alvin took a deep breath as he headed to where Simon was. "Am I lucky or what? This is just my first library too…thank God…I'm going to crazy if I had to search in another library."

"So Alvin, have you found what Ms. Jane wanted? Or did you just slack off?" asked Simon heading toward the Librarian's desk/counter.

"Yeah I did. Let's just get out of here. I got some weird feeling something will go wrong." said Alvin as he suspiciously looked around.

"Sure, just give me the book you want to rent." said Simon as he extended his arm.

"Here you go." said Alvin as he placed the book in Simon's hands. He was still looking around.

'_Magic Book of Seals? I don't think Ms. Jane would want something as trivial as this. She IS one of the most serious teachers I've met in my life. What is Alvin up to? Well, I'll find out soon enough.'_ thought Simon as he saw the book title. Simon showed the three books he wanted to borrow and Alvin's choice.

"Umm sir, are you going to rent this book?" asked the assistant librarian holding up the Magic Book of Seals.

"Yes. Is something the matter?" asked Simon, curious as to why the librarian asked.

"No. It's just that, all the people who borrowed this book all complained that they couldn't open it. If you really want this book, then please have it. It's yours." said the librarian giving the book to Simon.

"Okay." said Simon, still confused about the librarian.

'_Lucky! I'm so lucky!'_ thought Alvin. _'I knew it'll work out! YEAH!'_

Everything went quiet after a while. The brothers left the library the moment they got the books. Few more moments passed and the brothers were still quietly walking back home. They just exchanged occasional glances. Then, a panther came out of nowhere.

"What the-!" said Alvin as he jumped away.

"Alvin! What's going on?" shouted Simon as he ran for his life. "AH! Get away!" he dropped the bags of books as he tried to get away.

"I don't know!" replied Alvin, throwing a rock at the big, bad and black cat. _'Well, maybe I do. You just won't believe me.' _

They kept on dodging and throwing rocks. This went on for a few more minutes until Simon tripped. The panther was going after the fallen chipmunk. Simon passed out after hitting the ground too hard. Alvin tried to move but the panther was too fast.

_Simon's Mindscape:_

"Ugh…" I said as I tried to stand up. It took me a few moments before I remembered what was happening. I immediately stood up and looked around, prepared to run at any given moment but all I saw was white.

"Where…where am I?" I asked myself as a started walking around. "Alvin! Alvin! Where are you?!" I called my brother's name hoping to hear a reply but there was none and I was alone.

"Am I…dead?" I asked myself still looking for something…anything…a sign maybe…yes…a sign that said I was still alive but my hope was quickly diminishing until I saw something sparkle in the distance.

I ran towards it and picked it up. It was a blue gem, the size of my fist. That was all I could examine before there was a flash of light. "AH!"

_Real World…_

The panther was closing in on Simon and Alvin couldn't do anything. "Now's the time I wish I had my power…whatever it is…" mumbled Alvin as he looked at his brother. "I can't believe this…"

The panther leaped up to deal the final blow on Simon but then when all hope seemed lost and that Simon was going to die, a blue energy erupted from him flinging the panther in the air before it disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

"No…way…" was all Alvin could say after seeing THAT.

Simon opened his eyes just in time to see what he did. "Alvin, what was all that? And please tell me everything." said Simon as he stared at the dissipating black cloud

"Okay…but I don't think you'll believe me." said Alvin as he went to get the bag of books that lay forgotten on the ground. Luckily, nothing was damaged.

"After that experience, I think I'll believe anything right now." said Simon as he looked at Alvin in the eye. Alvin just nodded and he started explaining.

_EXPLAINING…_

Both chipmunks were quiet for a few moments before Simon said "My life just grew ten times weirder. I thought the wolf-man fiasco was weird but this…" He took a deep sigh and shook his head.

"But at least it explained some things, right?" said Alvin, trying to cheer his brother up. "But man...your power is SO cool. I wonder what mine will be…" said Alvin, a dreamy look on his face as he imagined all the possibilities.

"I wonder what Theodore's will be…" said Simon out of the blue. Then, the chipmunks expressions changed. "If we were attacked then…"

"THEODORE!" shouted the boys in unison as they ran toward their home. Hoping and praying that their little brother was safe.


	9. The Picnic and Theodore's Power

**AWM: Chapter 9  
**

**Chapter 9: The Picnic and Theodore's Power  
**

The sun was setting fast as the two chipmunks were running towards their home.

"Dave! Have you seen Theodore?!" shouted Alvin as he flung the door open, a panting Simon behind him.

"Um… yes. He just went out to see Eleanor. He never said where he was going though. All he said was that he was going to see Eleanor. He was also carrying a basket full of food he made. I wonder what he's going to do with it, maybe eat it with Eleanor." said Dave as he held a broom.

"Thanks, Dave. Can Simon and I go after him? We'll be back just in time for dinner. We'll make sure of it, right Simon?" Alvin said as he nudged him.

"Yeah, I'll make sure Mr. Tardy here gets on time." said Simon as he nudged Alvin back, **HARD**.

"Sure. Be back on time. We're having Lasagna for dinner tonight." Dave replied with a smile.

"Oh, Dave...here you go. These are the books we borrowed. Could you please put it away for a while?" asked Simon as he handed Dave the bag.

"Sure...I'll put on the desk near the bookshelf." said Dave as he took the bag.

"Okay, thanks Dave! BYE!" said Alvin as he literally dragged Simon out, running.

_A few moments of running later..._

"Um, Alvin, we don't know where he went. Let's stop and think." suggested Simon.

"Sure." Alvin said as he stopped under a nearby Oak tree.

"Now let's see. Where would Theodore go to meet Eleanor on a Saturday afternoon when the sun has set...?" said Simon, pondering.

"The school soccer field." said Alvin.

"Huh?" Simon looked at Alvin; his face clearly said "I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat what you said?"

"I said, THE SCHOOL SOCCER FIELD!" shouted Alvin

"Why there?" asked Simon, still very confused.

"Think Simon, I thought you're smart one. Maybe that bump on your head made you lose your intelligence. " said Alvin with a shrug at the end.

Simon glared at Alvin but thought for a few moments. His head did hurt a lot. Then the answer hit him on the head, LITERALLY. A soccer ball hit him on the head on the exact same spot he hit it a while ago.

"Saturday afternoon practice!" said Simon rubbing his head.

"Right, to the school!" shouted Alvin as he kicked the ball back to the kids playing on the next block.

'_Alvin rarely thinks and gets the right answers. It's either he got smarter or he just got lucky.'_ thought Simon as he ran after Alvin.

The two chipmunks ran as fast as their legs could carry them to their school.

_Meanwhile, with Theodore and Eleanor..._

"Here Eleanor, I made us some snacks." said Theodore as he handed a basket to Eleanor.

"Wow! That's so nice of you, Theo. Let's eat it together then…over there under the tree." she said pointing to a nearby tree near the fence. "I'm really hungry after that workout after all. Let's eat!" said Eleanor as she pulled Theo towards the tree to eat.

_After a few moments of eating..._

"Um, Eleanor, I wanted to talk to you. That's why I brought food over. I need to talk to you." said Theo as he finished his last sandwich, blushing furiously.

"Sure Theo. Tell me what you have to tell me. You can tell me anything." she said with a smile as she put down her drink to listen.

"Um." he started. _'Here I go. I have to tell her I like her now or else I won't know if she likes me back or not.'_ thought Theo as he blushed harder. "Um, Eleanor, I... I..."

"Come on Theodore. You can tell me." she encouraged him. It seemed to work because he said it out straight.

"EleanorIreallylikeyou!" he said, almost screamed, after that he took a deep breath. _'I hope she likes me back. PLEASE!!'_ he thought as he hung his head and looked down at the grass, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Theodore, do you like-like me?" she asked. He answered with a slight nod.

"Well, I like-like you too Theo." she said, smiling happily. _'FINALLY! HE SAID IT! I knew way back when he gave me the necklace. He has gathered enough courage to say it. I'm so proud of him!'_ she thought.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes! She likes me!!'_ he thought jumping up and down with joy. (I know that's not Theo-like but, since he's happy I thought he should do that.)

But their happy moment was interrupted by a big panther that jumped out of nowhere. (I always make these cats do that. I just like to imagine the look on their faces. Hehehe.) Without thinking, Theo just went in between the panther and Eleanor, hugging her tight. He just closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact…

_Theodore's Mindscape:_

I waited and waited but the impact never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't holding Eleanor anymore. Panicked, I stood up immediately and looked around. No Eleanor, no big, scary panther just white nothingness.

I started walking around, hoping to know where I was. Then a thought struck me. "Am I dead?" I asked myself as I looked around again. Sparkle…something caught my eyes. I went over towards it and picked it up. It was a forest green gem, the size of my fist and…"AH!" I shut my eyes as light erupted from the offending gem.

_Real World:_

Theodore opened his eyes and he looked around. Very, very confused at the moment.

"Huh?" he said as he looked around. What he saw shocked him. He was far from the tree they ate at and actually OUTSIDE the fences of the school, still holding on to Eleanor. The panther crashed on to the fence and erupted in black smoke. Alvin and Simon stood near the entrance with gigantic eyes and their jaws touching the ground.

"What happened?" as Eleanor as she looked around, just as confused as Theodore was.

"We'll explain. Actually, Alvin will do most of it." said Simon as he pushed him forward.

"Fine. Sit down. It will take a while." said Alvin as he did an Indian sit position.

_EXPLAINING..._

"Wow…that was…totally unexpected." said Eleanor, wide eyed.

"I'm…speechless…" was all Theodore could mutter.

"But, who knew that chipmunks were THAT powerful." said Eleanor, a sparkle in her eyes. "I wonder what my power would be…"

"It would be something awesome for sure!" said Theodore as went back inside the fence to pick up his picnic items.

"Yeah…" said Eleanor as she helped Theo with the packing.

"So…what did you do?" asked Alvin, his voice had a teasing tone.

"Oh, Theo and I just ate something after my practice and he told me that he liked me and he asked if I liked him too. I said yes, of course, then that panther came and Theo protected me and then you guys came." said Eleanor in the most casual manner that ever existed as she continued at packing. Theodore stopped a long time ago when Eleanor started explaining. He blushing so much that he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh~!" said Alvin as he continued teasing his little brother. Simon just smiled, happy for Theodore.

"Well, I have to go. Ms. Miller will get angry at me if I'm late. I'll come by your house tomorrow and I'll bring my sisters with me. They need to know about this. See you tomorrow." she gave the packed basket to Simon and Theodore a little kiss on the cheek. Theodore immediately turned even redder (is that even possible?) as Alvin snickered next to him. When Eleanor was out of sight, Theodore immediately fainted.

"Hey! Theo! Aw…come on! This is NOT the time to be passing out. Hey!" said Alvin as he proceeded to poking his brother.

"Well, we have to get home now. I promised Dave we'll get there on time and I am not carrying Theo since I'll be carrying this basket so…" Simon trailed off after that, a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"_Sigh _Fine." said Alvin as he took Theodore and carried him, piggy-back style.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this is last one of the old chapters that I revised. I really hoped this was good...now Chapter 10 will be coming. Please wait. ^_^


	10. More on Magic and Powers part 1

**AWM: Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: **Here's the nest chapter. For those of you who already read this story before and skipped directly to this chapter, I suggest that read back from the start since I change a lot of details and such but the main plot and things remain the same. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 10! HAPPY READING!!! (oh and don't forget to review! hehe...)

* * *

**Chapter 10: More on Magic and Powers (part 1)**

_The next day…_

*Beep beep* *Beep beep* came the sound of an alarm clock as it did its duty to wake up the three sleeping chipmunks. *Beep be-* the sound stopped…

"_Yawn…_" Alvin stretched as he did his morning rituals, the other boys followed suit. They moved like robots, programmed to do whatever they did in the morning. They usually were like this until they got some water on their faces or until they ate something. Either way, it worked and they were fully awake.

"Boys, I have to go to the recording station today so please behave." said Dave as he grabbed his jacket and reached for the door. "I got a call from your mother, by the way. She said she'll be arriving today." he said as he put on his jacket. "I'll see you in the afternoon. Your mom will be the one to cook lunch since I don't want the kitchen to end up burning again and DON'T forget your chores. Bye." and with that, Dave left.

The boys were quietly finishing their breakfast, thinking of what they should be doing next. "So…what are we going to do?" asked Theo as he gulped down the last of his juice.

"If mom's coming with the Strength Charm and since we already have the book, we should look for the Luck Charm, right?" said Simon as he carried his plate to the sink.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Mr. Einstein…just HOW are we going to do that exactly?" said Alvin as he started fixing the dining table.

Simon stopped in the middle washing his plate and said "That…I do not know." and with that, he continued.

The boys continued on talking about their plan when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!!" said Theodore as he ran towards the door. All chipmunks in the house thought of one thing.

'_I hope that's not mom…we still don't know how to find the Luck Charm…'_

The moment of truth…Theodore opened the door and the person standing there was…

"Hey, Theo! I brought Jeannette but Brittanny had to go somewhere and she couldn't come." said an exited Eleanor as she dragged her older sister in the Seville residence. The boys visibly sighed in relief.

The boys quickly finished their chores and started discussing their plans with the girls. Jeannette was still unsure about the whole thing but she went along anyway. Everyone was so serious about this, even Simon who thought of magic as nonsense.

"Maybe…we should check the jewelry stores." suggested Jeannette. "I mean, with the way it was described it should be a necklace…right?"

"That's true but where exactly? I mean, we don't really have enough time to check EVERY jewelry store here. We were lucky enough to find the book in the first library we checked…" said Simon, writing something in his notepad.

"That's true…hmmm…."

As the others were thinking deeply, Alvin could not shake of a strange feeling. He kept on taking glances at the necklace Eleanor wore, the one Theo gave her. He just couldn't think straight, something about that necklace was bothering him deeply but he didn't know what. He shook his head. _'Now's not the time to think about these things…I need to concentrate!'_

The planning continued until the doorbell rang again. Being the nearest one to the door, Simon stood up and opened it. There he saw his mother, Vinny.

"Simon! Long time no see!" said Vinny as she put down her bag and hugged the life out of her son.

"Air…" gasped Simon as he tried to break free.

"Oh, sorry…" said Vinny as she let go.

She and Simon went inside and talked with the other children in the house. Just some simple small talk until she said "Dears, have you found the book yet?"

"Yeah, mom…but we haven't found the Luck Charm yet…" said Alvin as he went to the bag of books they left yesterday.

"Here you go." he said as he handed the book to his mother. The ones who haven't seen the book yet gathered around Vinny and examined the strange book. Vinny took something from her pocket. It was a necklace with a sun pendant and a star that linked the chain and pendant together…it was the Strength Charm.

"Could you please give me the Luck Charm." said Vinny as she showed her open palm.

"Mom…didn't Alvin already tell you? We haven't found it yet." said Theo, looking very sad.

"That's not good…it's bad to lie. Now please hand over the charm." she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But…" the siblings said in unison.

"_Sigh…_If you don't have it then what is that?" said Vinny as she pointed at the necklace Eleanor wore around her neck.

"Mom, that's the necklace I gave Eleanor. I don't think it's the charm." said Theodore as he tried to convince his mother.

"You haven't developed your Mana senses yet?" she asked, completely out of the topic.

"Huh?" the young chipmunks and chippettes looked confused at Vinny's strange behavior.

"Oh, so Julia hasn't explained it yet…" said Vinny, as she looked at Eleanor. "May I borrow your necklace for a while, Eleanor?" she asked politely.

Ellie just nodded and handed the older chippette the necklace. "Mom, what are you going to do?" asked Simon as their mother started mumbling words. A moment later, the necklace changed. It was now a crescent moon with a star connecting the pendant. The young chipmunks and chippettes' eyes were wide.

"You see, this charm has the ability to change its shape and form." she explained as she did another spell to combine the Strength and Luck Charm together.

When the others got over the shock, Jeannette asked "Umm, what does this have to do with the Mana sense, ma'am?"

"Good question, Jeannette. You see, even if it changes its outer form, its internal Mana does not. Now, when a chipmunk has unlocked their ability, they will develop the Mana sense." she explained as she placed the Celestial Charm on the Magic Book of Seals. The 'eye' on the book opened, revealing a circular gem that changed its color every now and then. "Since you just unlocked your ability, your Mana sense it not that developed yet." she said as she looked at Simon and Theodore.

As Vinny opened the book, the children gathered around her. A white light escaped from the book and materialized into a chippette, Julia. "Ah…it's good to be out." the others who haven't seen here were shocked beyond words. Alvin was just confused.

"But I thought that you were a spirit residing in me when you explained all those things…" said Alvin, confusion evident on his face.

"The one residing in you is only around ten percent of my spirit. The rest was in that book." said Julia as she pointed at the book.

"Oh…" said Alvin "How does the Mana sense feel like?" he asked, curiosity beaming at full force. Julia looked at the other children in the room and they too showed the same expression.

"Well, a feeling like you're being pulled or something like that. It's an annoying feeling...I don't know. It's hard to describe but that's how it basically feels like." she said with a shrug at the end.

Alvin had a strange look on his face but no one noticed. _'Mana sense…is that what I felt a while ago? But mom said you have to unlock your ability before you have the Mana sense. Does that mean that I have already unlocked my ability? But nothing happened so far…I'm so confused!"_ thought Alvin as he scratched his head, his cap falling in the process.

While he did that, Julia asked "Simon, Theodore, you already unlocked your powers, right?" The boys nodded in return.

"Well, could you please describe your power? I would like to know and explain to you guys even further about these things."

"Well, I'm going to the guest room. I need to fix my things and sleep for a while. I'm still tired from travelling. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." said Vinny as she stood up, picked up her bag and went upstairs.


	11. More on Magic and Powers part 2

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 11!!! It took me a while to update because we just started classes and such. Anyway...HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**AWM: Chapter 11**

**Chapter 11: More on Magic and Powers (part 2)**

"Well…" Simon started as he looked at his mother's retreating form.

_Explaining…_

"Hmmm, interesting…" said Julia with a few nods here and there.

"So…what's their power?" asked Alvin, getting back from his own little world.

"I'll start with Simon's." said Julia as she looked at Simon with seriousness that made the poor chipmunk gulp.

"Simon has the Mana ability." she started. "As you know, each ability is powered by Mana and it also has many stages of maturity depending on what ability the chipmunk has. Now, Simon has the Mana ability and it has only one stage. He can manipulate Mana, and turn it into anything he wants." she said as she showed them a diagram from the Magic Book of Seals.

"That's it?" asked Simon, disappointed at his ability.

"Don't underestimate you ability! Unlike other abilities that only use Mana as fuel yours actually makes a solid form of Mana! The more control you have over your ability, the better the quality of items you can make!" said Julia, flailing her arms as a point of emphasis. "For example, when it rains or something and you forgot your umbrella, you could just make one out of thin air! Of course the quality and how long it lasts will depend upon your control and all that."

"Oh…nice." was all Simon could say, really scared of Julia and her drastic mood changes.

"Theo has the Location ability which has three stages." said Julia, turning to Theo. "The first stage is Teleportation. The second is Tracking and the third is Dimension Travelling." she said as she pointed to each corresponding diagram in the book.

"Wow…"was all Theo could mutter after seeing the diagrams and reading the descriptions.

"What about us? We need to find out abilities before we can face Vanessa. Is there a way to unlock it?" said Alvin as he took the book from the table and scanned through the pages.

"There is a way. You have to find your Mana. You can do this by entering your mindscape and getting your Mana gems out. To enter your mindscape, you need to meditate, think really deeply, be knocked out or something along those lines…" said Julia as she floated over towards Alvin.

"We will also need to make your staff…this can help you amplify your power. The gem of the staff is made out of your Mana gems so get meditating!" shouted Julia, considerably close to Alvin's ear. "When you enter your mindscape, look for your Mana gem. When you find it, hold on to it tightly and get out of the mindscape. It should materialize in your hand."

The young ones in the room were meditating while Julia was observing them closely. She expected either Simon or Theodore to summon their Mana gems first since they already unlocked their ability but what she saw was not expected. It hasn't even been five minutes and Alvin, of all people, already summoned his gem and unlocked his ability. "Okay…" she said, blinking the shock away.

"What now, Julia?" asked Alvin as he examined his Mana gem. It was a very pretty red ruby that he always saw when he went to his mindscape. He always ended up losing it every time Julia appeared. "What's my ability and how can I make this unto a staff?"

"Well, let's wait for the others before anything else so that I don't have to repeat myself." said Julia with a wave of her hand. Alvin just nodded before turning towards the others in the room.

It took a few more minutes before everyone got their gems. Simon's was a deep blue sapphire, Theo's was a deep green emerald, Ellie's was a clear aquamarine and Jeanette's was a beautiful amethyst.

"Okay! Now that everyone has their gems, we will make your staffs out of that. You staff will also reflect whatever ability you have so we'll be able to find out what Ellie's, Jeannette's and Alvin's ability will be." said Julia as she looked at the three mentioned chipmunks. The girls had a worried look on them. "Don't worry about Brittanny…we'll find a way." she said with a smile. The chippettes just nodded.

"To make your staffs, you will have to hold your gems and concentrate REALLY hard and believe that you have the power. Draw that power out and focus it around your hands. The energy should materialize around your gem and form a staff." The young ones in the room just stared back at the spirit. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get concentrating!" she shouted, glaring at them in a nice way (it that possible?) and they did so.

Everything was quiet for a few moments. Julia just watched the young chipmunks carefully while they continued their task. She was ready to move in case there might be an accident. Suddenly, the quietness of the surroundings was broken by a whirring noise. It was coming from the concentrating chipmunks. Then, the room was filled with a flash of light in different colors. When it passed, the young ones were holding their staffs, a look of awe in their faces.

"Well, that was a success." said Julia as she went near Simon and Theodore, all the while looking at their staffs. Simon's staff was a royal blue in color with his Mana gem at the end. His staff kinda looked like it chemistry model since it resembled a molecule a whole lot. Theo's staff was in a light shade of brown with his Mana gem at the end. His gem was encased by a see-through globe-like thing and the staff itself looked like it was wrapped with a map. The old looking ones that looked like it came from one of those pirate movies.

She turned to look at the chippettes. "Let me see your staffs." Eleanor held hers out while her sister was still shocked by it all. "Let's see…" mumbled Julia as she observed the staff. It had a silvery color and, like always, the Mana gem was at the end. Her gem was enclosed in a strange sphere that kept on changing colors from red to brown then to blue and white then back again.

"Hmmm…you seem to have the Primary Elemental ability. It has four stages namely Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Basically you can control these elements. There is a sister ability to this, it is the Secondary Elemental Ability. This lets you control Light, Lightning, Ice and Darkness." After Julia's explanation, all Ellie could do was nod. Julia nodded back and turned to Jeannette. The young chippette nervously held out her staff with a shaky. "Relax, I won't bite." said Julia with a smile. Jeannette visibly calmed down and let the ancient chipmunk do her work.

"Ah…you have a very helpful power here, Jeannette. You have the Health ability. You can heal others, make really great medicinal potions and as an added bonus, you will find it very easy to understand the body and all that. Now, the stages are Potion Making, Minor Healing, Major Healing and last is Revival of the Dead." Julia finished with a very serious voice and aura. Everyone in the room was quiet after Julia's last sentence.

"Now, remember this, Jeannette. Only one chipmunk in history has successfully revived the dead but he ended up being insane afterwards. So please don't go that far, okay?" Worry and concern were evident in the spirit's face.

"O-okay…" said Jeannette with a nod.

"Now it's your turn, Alvin." the spirit turned towards the capped chipmunk. He held out his staff so the spirit. It was golden with an hourglass at the end. Inside the said hourglass was his Mana gem.

"No way…" Julia's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What? What's wrong, Julia?" asked Alvin, becoming really worried at the look on Julia's face.

"Nothing…it's just that…you have…one of the rarest abilities…the Time ability." stuttered Julia.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room was shocked.

"Yes. Let me explain." Julia took a deep breath and said "The Time ability lets the user manipulate time. It has four stages. First is to Looking into the Past, then Looking into the Future, Pausing the Present and finally…Time Traveling."

Everyone was quiet for a while then Simon spoke "So Alvin's ability is THAT rare, huh…does that mean Jeannette's ability is also rare since she can revive the dead but why weren't you shocked then?"

"Because, Jeannette's ability is not rare. It's only a strong ability but it's not rare. I only said one person achieved the last stage. All the others died and the one who succeeded became insane."

"Then what are the other rarest abilities?" asked Alvin

"Huh?" everyone turned to look at him.

"What? She did say 'one of' so there are more than one, right?"

"That's right Alvin." said Julia as she sat down "The other ability is…" Julia wasn't able to finish when Vinny came rushing down from the guestroom.

"Problem! We have a problem!" said the middle-aged chippette as she waved a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Theo, really concerned why his mother was so scared of the note. "What does it say?"

"I'll read it out loud. Listen everyone, this is really important." all eyes and ears were on her as she cleared her throat and read aloud.

_**I have Brittanny captive.**_

_**If you want her alive and well, then deliver to me the **_

_**Celestial Charm along with the Magic Book of Seals**_

_**when the full moon comes.**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note: **What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Until next time!


	12. Solutions, Britt and Vanessa’s Motives

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 12...dedicated to all the father's out there (including mine of course...) HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!!

* * *

**AWM: Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12: Solutions, Brittanny and Vanessa's Motives**

"Oh my…"said Jeanette, worry and shock in her voice. "Brittanny…"

"No…" mumbled Ellie as tears ran down her cheeks.

The boys were quiet after they heard the news. Alvin was seething with anger. He was REALLY pissed off. "Why that…grrr!" he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "When's the next full moon?"

"Huh? Ah…it's tonight!" said Simon, looking at the calendar.

"#$%!" said Alvin, anger rising up again. "How are we supposed to find her? That…woman…never said where."

"Alvin, watch your words." said Vinny in a scolding manner.

"Sorry…" mumbled the capped chipmunk.

"I may have an idea but I need your help." said Julia, all eyes turned to her.

"What's your plan, Julia? How are we gonna find her and prepare for Vanessa if we only have a few hours?" asked Theo, his innocent and curious eyes turned to the ancient spirit.

"That's where you come in." she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Theo, even more confused.

"You, my dear Theo, have the Location ability, right?" she said, not hearing Theo's question.

"Uh…yeah but what does that…" Theo wasn't able to finish his sentence when Julia's voice cut in.

"That's right. Now, location spells come naturally to you so if you can learn that spell and have one of Brittanny's belongings, which can be provided these two girls, then you will be able to locate her!" said Julia with enthusiasm.

"That's nice idea and all, Julia…but Theo's not yet ready. He hasn't got any training and plus the fact that we only have a few hours. He'll never learn it that fast and if by chance he does and they do locate Brittanny then what will they do? Once they find Brittanny they will also find Vanessa and surely we don't want her to get a hold on the items she said. They will have to fight her and they'll never stand a chance without training." said Vinny, a very worried expression on her face.

"Ah…fear not Vinny for that is Alvin's role. I have noticed that he easily got his gem out, made his staff faster than the others. The whirring sound did originate from Alvin at first after all." she said, confidence evident in her voice.

"So? What does that mean?" asked Alvin, his impatience growing by the second. He wanted Brittanny safe and sound with him. NOT with the evil that tried to kill him.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have unlocked your ability earlier than the others and have been unconsciously using it for years. You did say that you had the Mana sense even before you got your Mana gem out. You already sensed that there was something magical about Eleanor's necklace. One can't have the Mana sense unless they have unlocked their ability." she took a deep breath and continued.

"You would have dreams that depicted the future, sometimes see visions of other peoples' past and even guessed what would happen next in few minutes. This means that your ability has been used so much that it may be mature enough to go to the next stage." she paused to let her words sink in.

"So…what can I do if my ability gets to the next stage?" asked Alvin, her words sinking in him. It made SO much sense and now all he wanted to do was to help in any way to make sure Brittanny is safe.

"The next stage would be to Pause the Present. It's only called that way but actually you can also slow down or speed up time in the present. What you need to do is to make time flow faster in a certain room where we will train. If one hour passed outside the room, days would have passed inside the room giving us enough time to train and prepare."

Everyone was quiet after she said that. They were all thinking but Alvin was thinking the deepest. Finally he said "I'll do it since I have to but I have some questions."

"Ask away!" said Julia, trying to be cheerful to lift the others' spirits.

"If I had my ability during the wolf-man incident then why didn't I sense Eleanor's necklace then?"

"That's because you never really had proper training so your senses haven't grown yet."

"Oh…then why didn't Vanessa give out her location? Why did she want us to give her the items so soon? I mean I understand the second question if she wants us to come unprepared and all that but if it was like that then why didn't she tell us her location?"

"That is because she wants a challenge. I have a feeling she knows what your abilities are. She knows Theo can locate Brittanny and she also knows that you can give us more time to train and prepare."

"Ah…one last question. Mom, how did you get that note?" said Alvin as he turned to his mother.

"A black kitten came and delivered it then vanished in black smoke." said Vinny, a finger on her chin.

"Figures…that Vanessa seems to have some kind of obsession with black cats." There was long pause after that then Alvin said "Well, let's get going. Were wasting valuable time here."

"Right. First things first, supplies." said Julia, looking at each and every one in the room.

With that they prepared all the things they needed. Running around the house, gathering supplies and the chippettes even had to go out to get more. Everyone was busy…

_Meanwhile…_

"Ugh…" came a sound in a room far from the busy chipmunks. It came from a young auburn haired chippette as she came in to consciousness. "Where…where am I?" said Brittanny. She remembered that she was going home after shopping but before she could even reach the subdivision she lived in, everything turned black.

Curious, she looked around. She was sitting on soft, plain bed. Around her, she saw the normal furniture you see on any bedroom. A bedside table, a wardrobe closet, a table with a chair and a laundry basket nearby. The walls and floor were made of stones. _'Like the ones from a Harry Potter movie…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. In came a young woman. _'I've seen her before…Vanessa was it?'_ thought Brittanny, her eyes fixed on her visitor. Vanessa wore what seemed to be a witch's outfit (imagine Julia's white and blue outfit except it's black and red).

"I see you're awake." she said as she set a food tray on the bedside table. "Eat. I know you're hungry." said Vanessa as she handed Brittanny a fork and a spoon. Brittanny just looked at her in caution. "Hey, relax. I won't try to poison you or anything…" Vanessa raised her arms in defense. Then, Brittanny's stomach chose that moment to be known. Brittanny flushed with embarrassment as she took the eating utensils from her. Vanessa just chuckled in amusement.

After a few bites, Brittanny asked "Where am I? Where did you take me and why?"

"You are in my humble abode. This is one of my guestrooms." she said with a strange smile "As for why…I need your help to fulfill my dream." said Vanessa as she looked at the plate that was empty.

Brittanny drank from the cup on the tray. It was red and it tasted like cherries. "Why would you need my help to fulfill your dream? What can I possibly do to help you?" asked Brittanny as she licked her lips. With a snap of her fingers, Vanessa gave Brittanny visions of Alvin's adventures as well as of Julia and the others as she explained everything on magic, Mana, abilities and whatnot. It also showed her an explanation of her ability.

"Oh my…"mumbled Brittanny "Is this true? I know you could be lying and that could have been a trick but…it's TOO real-looking…Why…?" said Brittanny as she glared at the witch.

"Yes. It's all true. I don't know what your 'Why' means but I want to rule the world and make my sister's life miserable and you're gonna help me."

"I would NEVER do that! EVER!" shouted Brittanny as she jumped and ran for the door.

"But…you have no choice." said Vanessa, an evil smirk on her features. Brittanny immediately stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes became lifeless.

"Come now, my little servant." said Vanessa as she patted a spot on the bed next to her. Brittanny obeyed and immediately sat down next to the evil witch. "Good girl…" she said as she patted Brittanny's head like a dog.

"With your Reality ability I can obtain my wish. The ability to change reality…it has only one stage and depending on the users will, they can manipulate reality and bend it to their ways…good thing you drank my blood without hesitation. Hehe…I really have to thank that spell. Anyone with my blood will unconditionally serve me. Just like this little chippette and this human body I'm using. Haha…and soon Alvin will follow."

"With his Time ability along with this girl's Reality ability I can change the world to my ways and make sure my sister is the most miserable being there is. HAHA! I really love it when things go my way…"

"Soon…by midnight tonight…during the full moon everything will change." said Vanessa with a maniacal laugh at the end. "Come now, my little servant. We have much preparing to do." said Vanessa as she took Brittanny by the hand and took her out the room, leaving it cold, dark and lifeless.


	13. Parent Talk

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update...but the story's progressing nicely! This is almost done! I've already started a new one that I will post after I'm done with this (it wont be an AATC story though...I don't think I'll make a sequel of this). That's why I haven't wrote anything on this one! Well...on with the story! Mind you that this is somewhat a filler of sorts so...whatever...

* * *

**AWM: Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13: Parent Talk **

_In Seville Residence... _

One can find Vinny sitting on the couch in the living room. She was drinking a nice, hot cup of coffee and was reading a book. Occasionally, she would look at the door that led to the basement. That's where Alvin and the others were training under Julia. While they trained, Vinny was to look out and protect the room. No one must open it until they came out or the spell will wear off. Alvin's spell would wear out in 10 hours, exactly at 10:00 p.m.

It was already 8 o'clock when the doorbell rang. When Vinny answered the door, she was greeted by Dave Seville.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, Vinny. How are things with the boys?" said Dave as he went in and put his things on the couch. "Where are they?"

"Ah…about that…" Vinny was unsure if she should tell Dave but her mind was made up when he was about to go to the basement. "Wait! Stop! Don't open the door!" she shouted as she immediately ran to Dave and held his hand, preventing him from opening the basement door.

Dave was shocked at the woman's outburst. "Um…Vinny…why can't I go to my own basement?" asked Dave, suspicion rising.

"I was expecting this…Did you already have dinner?" said Vinny, completely changing the topic.

"Huh? I haven't but what does that…" Dave was cut off by Vinny dragging him to the kitchen.

"Good. We can talk about this while you eat since this will take a while." said Vinny as she was preparing to re-heat the leftovers.

Minutes later, Dave sat down in the dining room with food in front of him. Vinny was sitting across him. They stayed in silence for a few moments while Dave ate slowly. Then Vinny mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Dave hesitantly.

Vinny mumbled some more and she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Dave with serious eyes. "What I am about to tell you is very important. You have to believe me…no matter how far-fetched it is. Okay?"

All Dave could do was nod. He took another bite before motioning for her to continue.

"Well…here goes."

_Explaining…_

Dave just blinked. He blinked a few more times and stared at the chippette in front of him. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"I take it that you don't understand and that you want proof…yes?" said Vinny, looking at him in the eye with her gray eyes.

"Ah…this is just…ah…I can't…uh…" stuttered Dave, this just couldn't be! _'Is this woman crazy? I wonder what would happen if the boys were left in her hands?'_ thought Dave but he was shocked when Vinny glared at him with the coldest eyes he has seen.

"So now you're calling me crazy?! And that I can't take care of my own children?! Why you…!" she slammed her fist on the table, making the spoon and fork fly past Dave and imbed themselves on the wall nearest him.

Dave's eyes were wide with shock. _'How…how can that be? I know I didn't say it out loud. I'm sure of it! Also…how can a SPOON be imbedded on the wall?! I can understand the fork but the spoon…'_ thought Dave as he eyed Vinny and the spoon cautiously.

Dave turned his head when he heard Vinny laughing. "Hahaha! You should have seen your face!"

Dave eyed her incredulously. _'Does she have the right state of mind? I do hope that she does because…I can't even think of a possibility…So that's where Alvin got his personality. Hopefully he won't go crazy in the future…'_

"Hey! That's so rude of you! You shouldn't think ill of a person, you know! Mostly if they're directly in front of you!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Dave was so shocked at her outburst that he couldn't say anything. The first time he met her, she was very calm, kind and motherly. But now…he just doesn't know.

"Ah…" he had to say something…anything to calm her down. Then, a thought struck him. "Wait a minute. I know that I didn't say anything out loud and you admitted that I was only thinking but…how did you know what I was thinking about?" asked a very confused Dave.

"Ah…that's simple. Reading minds is one of my abilities." Vinny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" Dave just couldn't believe her and her state of mind anymore. _'It's just a coincidence that she knows what I'm thinking of…right?'_

There was a sigh that escaped Vinny's lips. "You STILL want more proof? I can tell what you are thinking about right now but you still don't believe me! You think it's just a coincidence and that I am crazy! You want SOLID proof for your human eyes? Well, here's my solid proof!" she said with a raise of her index finger.

A reddish-purple glow encased her finger and Dave was shocked and surprised, eyes growing wide. Just then, the eating utensils that were imbedded on the wall were encased in the same reddish-purple stuff that Dave could call Mana (if he believed what Vinny said) and was forcibly plucked out of the wall. The fork came easily enough but the spoon took more force.

'_Strange…'_ thought Vinny as she successfully plucked the spoon out after what was the fifth time. _'Oh well…I guess that's one of the mysteries of the world that will have to wait.'_

Dave's eyes grew in size yet again in just a few seconds. "How…HOW CAN THAT BE?!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Vinny. "Your finger…the fork…the spoon…reddish-purple…stuff…how?"

His finger was shaking as he pointed at her. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he put his finger down and took deep breaths. When he opened them again, he looked at Vinny straight in the eyes. "So…you were telling the truth?"

"Yes. Finally you get it!" she said with a sigh at the end.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Not a sound was heard from any of them. Dave was thinking hard about the whole thing, trying to accept the fact that it was the truth…no matter how wild it was. Vinny, on the other hand, was lost in thought about what her boys will go through.

Suddenly, Dave asked "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

"I am. I just…" a sigh came out of her parted lips. "I can't control my emotions anymore. Forgive me if I have offended you in any way. I just…" another sigh made its way out.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The boys may be going out there to do something dangerous that I normally wouldn't allow them to do but…since the wolf-man incident, I have learned to trust them…mostly Alvin…they always pulled through…so I hope that eases your worry." said Dave as he tried to comfort the worry-stricken mother.

"To tell you the truth…it didn't help at all but thanks anyway." she said with a smile. They stayed there for a few moments until the clock struck 10 o'clock.

"Oh! It's time! Come, let's go and meet them. I want to see how they did in the time chamber!" said Vinny as she grabbed Dave by the collar of his shirt into the living room. One thing Dave learned from this experience was to never judge a book by its cover. Vinny may be small but man, she was strong!


	14. On da Way and After Training Exlanations

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter 14...Sorry for the very long wait. I had school, mental block and overall laziness and procrastination after me. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on my story since it's almost done. I estimate that this story would be done in three or so chapters (including the epilogue). Anyway, enough of this! On with the story!

* * *

**AWM: Chapter 14**

**Chapter 14: On the Way and After Training Explanations**

_Seville Residence…_

Dave and Vinny stood in front of the door as its knob turned. Once the door opened, out came the young chipmunks and chippettes…followed by a floating spirit.

"So…I guess you guys are done with your…_'training'_?" asked Dave as he eyed them. They didn't look different physically but they had…something in their eyes that indicated something has changed within them. _'At first glance…nothing has changed physically but if I squint REALLY hard…did Theodore lose weight? Nah…I'm just imagining things…'_ thought Dave as he continued to stare at them.

Dave also noticed that each one of them had a strange pendant of different shapes and colors. _'Those must be the magical pendants that...what do these things do anyway? I know Vinny told me something about these but…it seems to be slipping from my mind.'_

"You know?" asked Alvin.

"Huh?" Dave broke out of his deep thought when he heard Alvin's voice. "…Yeah, Vinny told me everything. She even showed me some…demonstrations…of this power…_Mana…_was it?"

"So…you're allowing us to go?" asked a very confused Alvin. The others had the same look. Dave wouldn't usually do this…

"Haha…well…after what Vinny showed me, I can't say no. No matter how hard I try…" said Dave as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. _'I am starting to hate their eyes right now. It has that _'I-know-something-that-you-will-never-know' _look.'_

There was silence for a few seconds before Alvin broke the silence.

"Well…we gotta go."

"Take care." said Dave as he looked at them with an intense stare. "You have to come back safe and sound. Please…"

"We will, Dave. Don't worry." said Theo as he hugged the man. The end result was a group hug that all of them joined in (Julia somehow managed to join as well…don't ask me how). After a few moments, they broke off.

When they did, Dave noticed that Julia had disappeared. _'Where did she go…?'_ he thought but he just let it pass. _'I'll never understand it anyway…'_

"I guess this is it." said Simon, his voice had a hint of eagerness as well as fear and nervousness.

"Yeah…take care."

And so…the chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, along with the two chippettes, Jeanette and Eleanor, left the Seville Residence towards Vanessa's location. Wherever she is, Brittanny will be too.

Once they were in a secluded place where they were sure no one would pass by, Theo began doing the spell he was taught. Eleanor handed him one of Brittanny's ties that she borrowed earlier that day.

"Thanks." said Theo as he took the hair accessory. Eleanor just nodded in return. They have been practicing really hard while they were in the time chamber. He knew this spell like the back of his hand but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. _'If I mess this up, who knows what will happen.'_ The last time he messed up this spell ended up in a big explosion.

Everyone's eyes were on Theodore as he took a deep breath and started the chant. His eyes were closed in concentration. "_Akejign ianweuinfa ioasir-ngi aoieueuakg onakon-basd Brittanny aosihifleub aiuenluloglik aojein…_" He repeated the spell over and over for a few moments.

While he was chanting, he saw in his mind's eye a blurry image of what seemed to be a very big structure. He could also see a strange energy surrounding the structure. _'Mana shield…a very strong one too…_' he thought as he finished his chant. Once done, his pendant started to glow and shake. Theodore opened his eyes again and took of his pendant.

The pendant immediately started pointing towards the Northeastern direction.

"That's where Brittanny is. She's in a very big structure but I couldn't really see what it was though. It was surrounded by a very strong Mana shield…my guess is that it's a Camouflage-type of Mana shield." said Theodore as he tried to stop his pendant from flying off his hand.

"Camouflage-type Mana shields only hide things, right? This should be easy to open. It's not as if it's a Defense Mana shield or something." said Alvin…you could hear the confidence slowly build up inside him.

"Actually, strong Camouflage-type shields often have defense properties in them. If the shield is as strong as Theodore says it is, then we might have some problems getting through." said Simon in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Way to bring down a chipmunk's confidence…" mumbled Alvin, a few choice words followed after that.

"We better get going. Who knows what's happening to Brittanny right now…" said Jeanette as she looked at Theodore's pointing pendant.

"She's right. Let's go." said Eleanor and with that said, they went towards where Brittanny would be.

Now…while they are walking, let me explain a few points regarding their powers so that you, my dear reader, may be able to understand…

The spell that Theodore chanted was said in the ancient chipmunk language. Only chipmunks can understand this strange language. To us humans, it's unintelligible.

The pendants around their necks are actually their staffs that have been sealed for convenience. Who in their right mind would walk around carrying a large staff almost as tall as they are everywhere they go? That's why the ancient chipmunks invented this very convenient and fashionable way to carry their staffs.

While being stored, the some of the functions of the staff can still be used. Like, for example, Theodore's tracking spell. The spell uses an item that belongs to the person they're tracking , in this case it was Brittanny's hair tie. The item carries some of the owner's Mana and the spell caster uses this Mana residue to find its source. This is a mediocre spell but with Theodore's affinity for location and place, this is just a piece of cake.

Oh, did I forget to mention in the previous chapters that even though that's not the chipmunk's ability, he can still use some spells? The chipmunk's ability is like his affinity for certain spells. Some abilities help improve the spell while other abilities prevent a chipmunk from using a certain spell.

Now…the mind's eye is a mental view of all the Mana around the chipmunk. The chipmunk can't see with his mind's eye unless he closes his real eyes. Since Mana is energy, there are many different forms of Mana. With the mind's eye, a chipmunk can see all the Mana around him. The mind's eye is actually better than the Mana sense because a chipmunk could actually see every single Mana source around him, no matter how weak, and tell what type of Mana it is by its color. The Mana sense just alerts the chipmunk on the stronger and more prominent type of Mana.

Anyway, the last thing I want to clarify with you is the Mana shield. Mana shields are, like the name implies, shields made of Mana. Depending on the type of Mana the chipmunk has, the amount of Mana used and the spell used in constructing the shield all affect what type of shield it will be.

There are many types of Mana shields. The most common shield is the Defense-type which just protects something from physical harm. The Camouflage-type hide things but the stronger ones also act as Defense-type. There are also Elemental-type shields that protect against a certain element. For example, a Fire Elemental-type shield can protect the user from fire related harm but it cannot protect him from other elements like water.

Well, that is all that I have to explain to you for now. It seems that our heroes have reached their destination as well.

"We're here." said Theodore as he put on his pendant which had stopped pointing. They now stood a few feet from the bottom of a hill. There was nothing on top of the hill so Alvin closed his eyes so that he could look through his mind's eye.

With his mind's eye, he could see a very big castle surrounded by a black Mana shield. The shield stopped a few paces in front of him. Just by looking at it, he could tell it would be hard to pass through this thing. The Mana itself screamed 'EVIL!'

'_Vanessa, you better watch out 'cause we're here to stop you at all costs!'_ thought Alvin as he

clenched his fist. A look of burning determination is seen in his eyes.


End file.
